


Telling The Family

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Charlie fed up of his mother pushing him to find someone tells his mother he is already engaged and asks Molly to plan the wedding and will bring his lover home to 'meet' the family the night before the big day.This is for a dear friend of mine, author marksmom who is sadly no longer with us  :'(
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 595





	Telling The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/gifts).



> I have wrote and dedicated this story to my dear friend marksmom who sadly passed away last month, it will be strange doing a story for her and not get a "kudos my dear" I miss you so much my dear friend <3

Charlie Weasley groaned as he woke up, he sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed he looked over his shoulder and smiled at his fiance still fast asleep. Mouth slightly open, hair even more messy than usual, the whoosh of the fire in the living area had him leaving Harry sleeping in bed as he went to see who was sending him a message, they knew no one would send Harry a message because as far as everyone back home knew, Harry was travelling, once he became a qualified healer he decided to travel the world, helping who he could. The dragon reserve where Charlie worked and lived had been his second place to visit and after a few dates and falling in love, Harry decided to stay.

Walking into the living room he saw an envelope on the floor in front of the fireplace and saw his name wrote in his mother's handwriting, he sighed, he knew what this would be before he even opened it. Opening the letter and glancing through it he sighed, yep, just as he thought.

_Charlie!_   
_Mother here, when will you be coming home for a visit? I have been missing my second eldest son, Ron and Hermione are expecting their first child... speaking of which, when will you be settling down? Get married, have children of your own, give me more grandchildren to cuddle and spoil. I was looking for some women to set you up with until Bill told me you like men so I have found some men, I won't set you up with them, I will just invite them to a party when you come home for a visit, speaking of which, when will you be coming? Write back with a reply._   
_Love, mum xxx_

Charlie felt hands run down his back before they snaked round to his front and rested on his stomach. "Bad news? You feel so tense."

Charlie turned in Harry's arms and kissed him good morning. "Morning love, I got a letter from home."

"Ah. So when will you be going home to be set up with someone?" Harry laughed.

"It isn't funny, she wants to throw a party and invite all single men for me to chose one."

Harry smiled and kissed the tip of Charlie's nose. "Why don't you just write back to Molly and tell her you are getting married and you will be bringing the one you are marrying with you the day before the wedding, let your mother have this. She will be mad that you have been happy and in love for a year without telling her and even getting married but letting her plan everything will have her forgiving you."

Charlie hummed as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "Having that conversation with mum, what's my reward?"

Harry laughed. "Me waiting naked in bed for you."

Charlie freed himself from Harry. "I will call her now." he said as he dropped to his knees in front of the fire.

When Charlie had told his mum he was getting married he actually had to pull back from the fire with his hands covering his ears and could see his dad, Bill and Draco run into the room behind his mum with wands drawn obviously thinking something was wrong with Molly squealing. 

"I will get right on it and have everyone helping, just make sure you are here a week today."

"One week! You can organise a wedding in one week?"

"This is your mother you are talking to, plus I will have Narcissa helping, since Draco married Fred, me and her have been very close. I will see you a week today then son, with your fiance, who is he?"

Charlie smiled. "You will see when we arrive. Bye mum."

Charlie stood up to see Harry standing there holding a sheet that was covering his lower half. "A week? Molly really doesn't mess about does she."

Charlie walked over to Harry and took his hands in his, causing the sheet to drop. "Are you okay being an official Weasley in a week?"

"Of course I am."

Charlie frowned at the look on Harry's face. "What are you planning my little dragon tammer?"

* * *

Six days later Harry walked into the burrow, knocking on the door as he walked in. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Harry!"

Harry turned at Molly's voice before being smothered within an inch of his life, his arms stretched out, his hands waving about.

Draco came downstairs and stopped when he saw Molly hugging someone, seeing hands waving about he walked over, trying to guess who Molly was smoothering. "Molly?"

Nothing.

Taking one of the hands that were waving, the hand gripped him tight, how it gripped him and how tight bought back memories when he got saved in the war, from the fire.

"Potter?"

The free hand put a thumbs up. Draco nodded and tried again. "Molly let go."

Nothing. 

"Charlie is home!"

Nothing.

Sighing he looked around, his eyes stopping on a picture of Hermione's baby scan. Smirking he turned back. "Molly I haven't been feeling well, the symptoms... can wizards get pregnant?"

That worked. Molly let go of Harry who took in a breath and turned to Draco. "Pregnant? It is rare but... Oh Draco!"

"No no no! I just said that to free Harry, nothing would get you letting go of him."

"Oh." Molly sighed before looking at Harry who was still getting his breath back. "Sorry Harry but I am just so happy to see you. It has been two years young man!"

"I am sorry Molly, but I have been travelling, well I was, until I met someone, fell in love and just stayed with him."

"Oh I am pleased for you Harry. You will be staying a while?"

"If that is alright with you."

"Of course it is. You can have Ron's old room."

Harry smiled and pulling his wand from his sleeve he sent his bags away.

Draco watched as Harry put his wand away and noticed a mark on his forearm.

"So Harry tell us all about your young man." Molly said as she flicked her wand at the whistling kettle.

"Molly isn't Charlie due home tonight? There are still some things of Fred and George's in his room." Draco said before Harry could answer.

"Oh those two!" she huffed as she made her way upstairs.

Draco waited until he could no longer hear Molly before walking up to Harry. "Congratulations. Nervous at all?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Burn on your arm that is healing. Nice idea coming early to throw everyone off when Charlie introduces you as his fiance."

Harry looked towards the stairs. "Just when I forget why I hate you. Just don't tell anyone."

Draco laughed. "Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Won't tell anyone what?" Fred asked as he walked into the burrow. "Harry mate welcome home." he said before looking at his husband. "Draco, won't tell anyone what?" he asked, flexing his fingers and smirking. 

Draco backed back. "Harry is who Charlie is marrying!"

"Draco!" Harry scolded.

"I don't care, you don't know what lengths he goes to to get something out of me."

Fred turned to Harry. "Mum is going to freak!"

"We thought she would, but she won't be mad." Harry said with confidence.

Draco smirked. "Of course she won't be, she is just happy to plan her son's wedding that will make you an official Weasley, the hat was right, you should have been in Slytherin."

Just then the fire flared and Charlie stepped out. "Hello? Anyone home?" he called out before looking around and seeing Harry, Draco and Fred standing there. "Hey brother!" he laughed and walked over to hug Fred who returned the hug.

Charlie turned to Harry. "Good to see you Harry, haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah!" Draco said. "Must be what? Since this morning?"

Harry smiled at Charlie's confusion. "They know Charlie, Draco found out and told Fred."

"Not one word." Charlie warned his brother.

"Charlie!"

The dragon tamer turned and found himself being squeezed tight.

"Not again." Draco sighed as he took one of Molly's arms. "Fred you get the other, Harry, arms around Charlie and on my word, pull. Now!"

All three pulled and Charlie got free, causing Molly to blush. "Sorry Charlie, I did that with Harry."

Harry released Charlie but not before letting his hand brush across the red heads arse.

"So my boy is getting married tomorrow. Are you excited?" Molly asked.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, we both are and can not thank you enough for getting everything sorted and ready and within a week as well."

"Well it isn't just what you know, its who you know and what they know." Molly smiled before looking around. "So? Where is he? My future son in law?"

"I will introduce him when everyone is here."

"Well where is he?"

"He has family here and friends he is with them at the minute." Charlie answered, spotting Draco and Fred behind Molly shaking their heads.

* * *

That night while Molly was cooking and having everyone set the table Charlie was sat in the chair by the fire and looked across at Harry who was nodding in the other chair, his head dropping before shooting up and blinking to try and stay awake. Charlie smiled, this was the perfect way of his mother finding out without squealing.

Getting up, Charlie walked over to the sofa and laid on his back. "Room for one more, come on love, nap time."

Harry tiredly smiled and made his way over to Charlie and laid on his side, tucked up close to the redhead who put his arm around him and held him tight as he rested his head on Charlie's chest.

* * *

Draco walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw Charlie and Harry cuddled up together asleep on the sofa, Charlie on his back, Harry on his side with his head on Charlie's chest, Charlie's nose buried in Harry's hair, one arm around each other while the other hand of each of them were clapsed tightly together.

Draco shook his head with a smile on his face. "One of lifes mysteries how you didn't end up in Slytherin." he whispered before walking into the kitchen. "Molly, I don't think Charlie and his fiance will be joining us for dinner."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What do you mean Draco?" Molly asked.

"They are asleep."

"They?"

"He is here?"

"We haven't been introduced?"

Draco looked at his husband and saw him smirking at him. 

"Where are they my dragon?"

"On the sofa, both fast asleep." Draco jumped out of the way and into Fred's arms as everyone went rushing into the living room.

Molly stopped when she saw her son fast aseep on the sofa, holding Harry in his arms. "Oh!" she softly gasped. "It's Harry!"

"This is cheating!" Draco said as he made his way through the family who were still staring at Charlie and Harry fast asleep. "I'm going to wake them up."

Molly put her arm out to stop Draco. "No, leave them, they have had a big day travelling all that way."

"It's not like they got on brooms and flew from the dragon reserve, they stepped into their floo and stepped out of this one! This is cheating," Draco pointed to the sleeping couple. "They did this so you would find out this way so when you saw you are all 'awe bless lets not wake them' this is typical Slytherin." he hissed.

Fred smirked at his husband and walked over to the blond. "He is right mum." he said before shaking Harry awake.

Harry moaned as he woke up. "What is with the rough shaking Charlie, I prefer your other way of waking me." 

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes at Hermione's voice. "I forgot."

"That you are at the burrow and not in your own home?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Harry answered before gently shaking Charlie. "Wake up love."

Charlie moaned and ran his hand slowly down Harry's side. "Mm Harry."

"No Charlie we are at the burrow." Harry said quickly sitting up.

Charlie opened his eyes and looked straight at his mother. "Now mum, I know we didn't tell you but we wanted to see if it was serious before telling anyone and we only got engaged the day before you sent that letter."

Harry smiled at his fiance. "Pause to breath love." he managed to say before he was pulled to his feet and into a bear crushing hug. 

"Oh not again! What is it with you mum?" Draco asked.

Molly pulled back from Harry and looked shocked at Draco. "You called me mum. At last!" she beamed and made to hug him but ended up in her husbands arms as Draco side stepped into George's arms.

"Your husband has you." George smirked.

"Nice try George, you will never trick me, I know my husband too well." Draco laughed along with Fred who kissed the blonds forehead.

Charlie stood up and stretched before putting an arm around Harry. "Come on my little dragon tamer, we need food in us for it is a big day tomorrow."

Molly sat down at the table with a smile on her face as she watched Charlie and Harry closely, they both only seemed to have eyes for each other, how they looked at each other, like there was no one else here, just them, she watched Harry as he took certain food off his plate and placed it on Charlie's, kissing Charlie when he did the same.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Harry blinked. "Oh. Charlie like's beef more than chicken, I like chicken more and as we have both on plate I give him my beef and he gives me his chicken."

Charlie laughed. "We do it when we eat out sometimes."

"So Harry tell us, how long have you been with our Charlie? We thought you were still travelling the world helping whoever you came across." Arthur said.

"Well I did leave and do that.."

"But?" Draco pushed.

"I went to America for two months and then I got a letter from Charlie asking me to stop in on him on my travels as they need another healer to help with a epidemic they had there and I just never left."

"But you left to travel two years ago!" Hermione said.

"Well I was at the reserve two months before we even went on a date."

"That is still twenty months Harry." Fred said.

Charlie put his arm around Harry. "We did it properly, went on dates, got to know each other more like that, started to go out but stayed at our own places, we have only been living together for a month."

Molly smiled. "I am glad you have done things proper Charlie, just how you was raised."

After dinner when Charlie walked Harry to where he would be sleeping he took Harry in his arms. "You okay?"

"I am marrying you tomorrow, I couldn't be better! And what was that at dinner? I moved in straight away and we didn't date a lot, we celebrated the epidemic being over with drink and ended up in bed."

"I know that, but why should everyone else?" Charlie laughed.

* * *

The next morning Harry opened his eyes and laughed when he saw Charlie looking right back at him with a smile on his face.

"Morning husband to be." the redhead said as he kissed Harry. "Ready to marry me?"

"Been ready since the morning after we fell into bed together." Harry hummed as he drew Charlie in for a longer kiss, he was just about to thrust his tongue forward when he felt Charlie being pulled away from him.

"Charlie Weasley! No seeing the bride before the wedding it's bad luck."

Charlie rubbed his ear where Molly grabbed it. "Mum Harry isn't a bride he is a groom like me, it is only bad luck seeing them in what they are wearing until you are to see them and if you spend the night together, I have just come in here to wake Harry up, I slept upstairs."

"I know you did, I made sure you did, I locked your door so you couldn't get out until a certain time this morning no matter what spell you used."

"Mother! I had to pee in a bottle I found because you locked me in?"

Harry laughed. "Never mind love." he said as he got out of bed. "Now Molly, where is it we are going to marry?"

"In the big gazebo we have out back, all set up for you." Molly smiled before looking at Charlie. "Out, now."

* * *

Ron hurried over to the gazebo just as Molly came hurrying out. "Mum Harry is nowhere in the house, what do we tell Charlie?"

"If we can find him. Charlie should be up front with Bill but Charlie is nowhere to be seen either, whistle for me."

Ron looking in the gazebo and seeing people talking amongst themselves put his finger and thumb in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

Molly smiled and patted her sons arm. "Now everyone as you can see Charlie isn't here, Ron has just gone to get Harry and he is nowhere to be found. I want everyone to go and find them."

"I bet they have eloped." Fred whispered.

Draco looked at his husband. "I dare you say that in front of your mother." he said as he made his way out of the gazebo.

* * *

After half hour of looking everyone had come to stand in front of the gazebo. "They have to be somewhere here." Molly sighed.

"We need to think like Harry." Hermione said, "Harry loves being in love, happiness, romance and how Charlie looks at Harry. It's like he wants to give it all to Harry."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband. "Is there a place somewhere here that is romantic, a nice little spot? Something like that."

Draco smirked. "I know a place like that here."

"How would you? I lived here and I didn't know." Ron frowned.

"Fred showed me one certain night." Draco smiled.

Fred smiled at his husband. "I know where you are thinking." he said before looking at everyone. "Follow me."

* * *

Harry gasped as he saw the wooden arch decorated with lillies. "Wow Charlie, what's these?" he asked as he moved closer to the arch and saw little wooden stags that were among all the lillies. "Mum and dad." 

Charlie wiped the tear on Harry's cheek away with his thumb. "This is what I want us to marry under, that way we both have our parents with us."

Harry smiled and buried himself in Charlie's arms. 

"I added the lillies and stags, it was roses."

"Oh how beautiful." Molly gasped as she saw her son and Harry standing in each others arms under the wooden archway.

Harry smiled. "We want to marry here under this arch Molly and then have the reception in the gazebo. If that is alright."

Molly beamed. "Of course it is Harry."

Within five minutes everyone were standing in rows and watching as Harry and Charlie stood facing each other holding hands, having eyes for no one but each other. 

When they kissed to seal their marriage Molly clapped the loudest. "All my children are married! Finally!" she cried maing Harry and Charlie laugh along with a few guests.

* * *

That evening as Harry was dancing in his husbands arms he pulled his head back to look up at the man he loved, "we are married."

Charlie smiled. "That we are."

"Are you ready for the next step?"

Charlie chuckled. "Harry as long as you are in my life I am ready for anything. What's the next step?"

Harry smiled. "Children."

Charlie gave Harry a puzzled look. "In a few years, we can enjoy ourselves first."

"In about eight months." Harry said, placing a hand on his lower belly. "I'm pregnant." 

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
